The Anatomy of Emotions
by LylSev
Summary: Jim Moriarty is 16, living in an orphanage, separated from the only person he ever cared about, his sister. A little try to look into a mind of a psychopath and he has become the one of the best criminals the world has ever seen. I m not a native speaker and I thank you for your time and possible comments :).
Hello there,

I haven´t written anything in a while (and never so for Sherlock) so please excuse me. But somehow the old loves keep hunting me, so here is my try.

I would be glad to read any comments.

Thanks

James was 13 when he first opened a psychology book to read about "psychopathy" something that so much explained him why he was the way he was. It was not that James had not realized he was different. He knew it, he knew he should have cried when his drunk father died. His father never hurt him and yet he could not feel any kind of sadness. He did not feel anything. It was odd, his mother cried for weeks, for weeks she grieved for her husband, the one she called different names, the name she hated so much. He did not cry when years later he was hit by his mother´s boyfriend and was called a useless bastard. It did not make him sad, it did not make him angry. He simply realized how stupid the man was, how low, how very little his life was and he even felt a slight regret over the man's life.

Yet, he wanted to be a part of Kira's life. He wanted to understand, he wanted to laugh when she did, he wanted to fear for his favourite character´s life, he wanted to be scared, he wanted to understand or not understand the stupidity of jokes. He wanted to be a part of his sister´s life. He wanted to be … normal. But jokes were boring, movies weren't scary and he could never read a book and be taken away by his imagination. Very few books excited him and often they had to be written by G. H. Hardy. He adored him as a child but he could not find an understanding. He judged his mother and he hated that he judged his mother. It was not a problem for him to adjust to adult responsibilities but he had seen on a tv that mothers should care, should be loving, should cuddle their kids but their mother was never like that and now even more. His mother could barely move, a cucumber.

He always knew he was different and once he was sure of why so, he decided to try his "superpowers". Manipulative, callous behaviour was always reserved for the bullies, for those who did not treat him right but soon he found it interesting to try it with others as well. Their neighbour was a good pick, he made a boy steal a cassette player. He told him stories of Bonnie and Clyde and realized the boy´s soft spot for crime stories. "But how do you know what does a criminal feel like?" he convinced him that to be a good detective he must commit numerous crimes. His first puppy, Bobby was here. Jimmy was everything for Bobby and Bobby was nothing for Jimmy. Only a toy that killed his boredom.

When James and Kira Moriarty were 15 and 12 years old, they were separated. Kira was put into care of their paternal grandmother who lived in Kerry while Jim who was never liked by any of his family members was put into state care. That day, he lost his heart. He knew that only his sister stopped him from hating everything and everyone. She set his routine, she set an example of emotions. With her close by, he knew what to tell people, how to pat a child's head, how to wipe the tears away. He has learned the mechanics. Someone cries, say something nice, a girl is sad, tell her a compliment, a boy is angry, say lots of feck you and so on. But with her there was no reason to stop himself. He was wondering how far he could go and now, it was the right time to try.

His first victim was his teacher Mrs. Jones who was boring as his surname. Very little he had to offer to this world and perhaps he knew so, therefore he liked to torture boys with his beatings. Who would cry at the orphanage? Once Jim's mother died he was put into the poor college which was a part of orphanage but his only servant (Friday as he called him) stayed the same.

Mr. Jones always went the same way home. He loved to sit in the park and watch young boys kick a ball. Jim realized what kind of appetite Mr Jones had and decided to use his charms to seduce him. He was sixteen, clever, charming and about to commit his first crime.


End file.
